Road to Uchiha
by JuliaSoant
Summary: Más allá de su conocimiento los habitantes de Konoha son visitados por seres cuyas habilidades son superiores a las suyas. Una aldea de guerreros poderosos cuya alianza cambiará el mundo de Sasuke para siempre. [AU] [SasuSaku].
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto. La historia es mía.

 **Título** : Road to Uchiha

 **Summary** : Más allá de su conocimiento los habitantes de Konoha son visitados por seres cuyas habilidades son superiores a las suyas. Una aldea de guerreros poderosos cuya alianza cambiará el mundo para siempre.

 **Pareja** : Sakura Haruno/Sasuke Uchiha

 **Fiction Ranking** : M, Mayores de 18 años.

 **Advertencias** : lemmon, lenguaje obsceno.

 **Notas** : Las palabras escritas en cursiva son recuerdos, las palabras escritas en (paréntesis y cursiva son pensamientos). Punto y guión (.-) son para separar escenas o hechos.

.

.

 **Capitulo I: ¿Quién nos observa desde las alturas? La llegada de los guerreros de Sadala.**

.

.

Uchiha Mikoto contemplaba con una radiante sonrisa como su esposo entrenaba con sus hijos, sus únicos hijos y varones. Aun deseaba tener una hija, vestirla como princesa y jugar a las muñecas, en cambio su Dios solo le dio dos varones guapísimos y encantadores.

Uchiha Itachi, el mayor, tenía ya sus veinticinco años, un prodigio entre prodigios, trabajaba con su padre en la policía Uchiha en sus tiempos libres, algunas veces salia de misión como ANBU pero el era un Jōnin, sus alumnos se habían graduado con honores y ahora formaban parte de su equipo, el equipo Itachi. Pero su mayor pasatiempo, el que sabia que amaba con todo su ser, era pasar tiempo con Sasuke. Y con Izumi, a ella no la hacia tonta, esa hermosa muchacha sería su nuera muy pronto o por lo menos se dignaría a confesar que ya lo era. Niño astuto, pensó con orgullo.

Y su bebé, Sasuke, tenía veinte años, y al igual a su hermano, un prodigio entre prodigios, el trabajaba de tiempo completo en la policía con su padre, Graduado a Jōnin, perteneció al equipo 7, junto al hijo del Hokage, Namikaze Naruto, y junto a la linda Uzumaki Karin, prima de Naruto. Ese trío era bien sabido que le sacaba más de una cana a Hatake Kakashi, el Jōnin líder del equipo. Por supuesto, Karin era agradable, un poco bipolar, pero no había tocado el corazón de su hijo, ni ninguna chica, ya sea civil o kunoichi, su Sasuke quería una mujer como su madre, y el muy cínico dijo que esta llegaría caída del cielo, así que no se pondría a buscar. El no buscaría mujer como su padre y hermano.

Si supiera que fue ella quien se le declaró a su padre mientras un joven Fugaku moría de vergüenza al ver a tremenda chiquilla sin clan prodigioso como el suyo declarando su amor.

Suspiró con alivio, era consiente de lo mucho que hubieran perdido Fugaku y ella al haber realizaron aquel golpe de estado y si no hubiese sido por la intervención de Itachi y su pequeño Sasuke, estaba segura, sus hijos hubieran pasado por sufrimiento, como madre ella se imaginó como Itachi sufriría por haberlos asesinado, como su pequeño Sasuke dejaba de ser el niño risueño y feliz y se convertía en uno solitario y miserable. Ella pensaba que su corazón estaba en el clan, que el clan en si solo era un símbolo, poder orgullo, dominación, pero en realidad, el clan Uchiha significaba algo más. Más que aquel oscuro poder.

Amor.

Ellos amaban con toda su fuerza, su voluntad, el amor les hacía mas fuertes y también, más débiles. Pero el corazón del clan tenía forma humana, y estaba dividido en dos perfectas y puras mitades.

Sus hijos.

Cuanto habría perdido.

Por supuesto, aquella acción había causado que Konoha mantuviera sus ojos y oídos sobre ellos, y gracias a Minato, el cuarto Hokage, hoy ya podían estar tranquilos, sin aquellos ojos acusatorios sobre ellos.

La villa se había ampliado, y el barrio Uchiha también, habían cambiado su ubicación, situándose a lado derecho de la torre Hokage, una cuarta parte de Konoha eran miembros Uchiha y aunque a Hiashi Hyūga le había costado mucho asimilarlo, el clan Uchiha regía con orgullo La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas: Konoha. Igualmente ya que uno de los fundadores de la villa fue un Uchiha, Uchiha Madara.

La policía Uchiha era reconocida por todo el mundo Shinobi, claro que si. Algunas aldeas habían solicitado a miembros del clan para su fuerza policíaca, pero Minato siempre le daba ese punto a Fugaku, como patriarca del clan. Y eso era agradecido por todos. Indiscutiblemente, ningún Uchiha viviría en otra aldea, ellos eran parte de Konoha.

La mujer suspiró con alegría, levantando su vista al cielo, viendo los pétalos de cerezo danzando al son del viento. Entonces su vista enfocó tres siluetas suspendidas en el cielo, siluetas humanas… exclamó con sorpresa e intriga cuando estas descendieron solo un poco, como si se quisieran hacer notar, trató de sentir sus chakra, y para su sorpresa no lo detectaba. Si estaban levitando, sin duda necesitaban utilizar chakra por lo tanto serían detectables. Pero también, ¿Qué clase de técnica utilizaban para levitar?. Lo más parecido a eso era poder caminar sobre el agua, y trepar árboles con su chakra acumulado en los pies.

Los varones se sobresaltaron al escuchar el grito de la única mujer de la familia, Fugaku se acercó a la mujer que no dejaba de ver al cielo, imitó a su esposa y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Activó su Sharingan, no era ninguna ilusión, no había ningún truco ahí. Esos seres estaban flotando sobre la villa.

—¿Cómo es posible, padre? —preguntó sorprendido el menor de la familia —. Ellos están flotando, no detecto su chakra, mucho menos puedo verlos aun con el Sharingan.

—Itachi —llamó el Uchiha mayor, sin despegar sus ojos de las tres siluetas en el cielo.

—Estoy igual que Sasuke —respondió frunciendo el seño —. No puedo ver más haya de sus siluetas.

—Tsk —no lo quería reconocer, pero necesitaba la ayuda del patriarca Hyūga.

—Tampoco puedo, Fugaku —sobre los tejados de la mansión Uchiha se encontraba Hiashi, con su vista fija en aquellos seres que empezaban a perturbar la tranquilidad de la villa —. ¿Será algún nuevo enemigo?. Debemos informar a Hokage-sama.

—Mientras tanto, ¿podrías bajar de mi techo? —preguntó aterradoramente amable la mujer, los varones Uchiha observaron a la mujer con nerviosismo, pero no renegaron —. Yo no voy por ahí invadiendo privacidad ajena tomando un picnic en techos ajenos.

Hiashi obedeció saltando de inmediato, sabia el carácter de la mujer y era un hecho seguro que esa mujer era poderosa, no en combate pero contaba con los tres ninjas más poderosos de la villa, sin mencionar claro a ellos como dignos Hyūga, y al mismísimo Namikaze Minato, así que decidió ponerse a lado del Uchiha mayor.

Las vistas de todos estaban fijas en aquellas siluetas que parecían solo estar ahí, observando.

De pronto, una luz amarilla salió de la mano de uno de ellos dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia la villa, no hubo tiempo de realizar nada, el impacto fue inminente, un grito de horror fue seguido de una fuerte explosión.

—¡Nos atacan! —gritó alguien, los gritos de los civiles fue seguido por el caos en las calles. Fugaku vió a sus hijos y estos asintieron, Mikoto se metió a su casa con preocupación mientras su esposo e hijos desaparecían del lugar seguidos por Hiashi y su hermano gemelo.

.

.

Uno…, dos…, tres….

Contaba los segundos en que aquel ser tardaba para escabullirse y esconderse nuevamente, aquel primer impacto alertó a la élite Ninja de la villa, podía verlos moverse como hormigas rodeando el área impactada, evacuando civiles, preparándose para enfrentarlos.

El objetivo se movió entre los civiles, adoptando una nueva forma, sin duda había aprendido algo de Ninjutsu en la poca estancia de la villa, indetectable para la villa pero no para ellos. El objetivo era peligroso, por ello se habían tomado la molestia de ir personalmente a destruirlo. Habían querido realizar todo en secreto pero no fue posible, el objetivo los detectó, ellos querían que lo hiciera, pensaron que así saldría intentando huir y ellos lo atraparían sin embargo fue listo, se ocultó entre los civiles, no fue difícil localizarlo, su Ki era difícil de olvidar, oscuro, sádico, aun le ponía la piel de gallina.

—Sōn —llamó el líder de Sadala a su compañero y segundo líder.

—Lo se —respondió el mensionado con seriedad —. Lo que menos deseo es combatir, pero si interfieren en la captura del objetivo, no tendré otra opción.

—Lo mejor será exterminarlos de una vez —gruñó estresado el líder de Sadala —. Esas sabandijas vivieron entre un criminal de rango S, un desertor de Sadala. ¡No merecen si quiera llamarse ninjas!

—¡Vels! —llamó Sōn seriamente, deteniendo la energía que salía de su mano —. Nosotros no somos como él, nuestro deber es aniquilarlo y regresar a Sadala. Sin enfrentarnos a nadie.

—¡Quítate insecto! —rugió furioso Vels, golpeando a Sōn con fuerza en el rostro —. Eres un guerrero de la familia del dragón, nosotros no sentimos misericordia ante nadie, ¡¿Dónde esta tu orgullo como guerrero?!.

—¡En el mismo lugar que tu humanidad! —Sōn encaró a su líder con rabia, apretando la quijada con fuerza —. ¡No destruirnos Konoha, venimos por Janemba y así será!

—Maldito insecto sentimental —Vels giró su rostro en dirección de la única persona que se mantenía al margen —. Oye tu, mocosa. ¿Se encuentra entre esa bola de idiotas tu maestra?.

—Si —respondió con respeto la joven, viendo nerviosa la expresión de fastidio de Vels y la de tranquilidad de Sōn.

—Bien —gruñó Vels mientras se cruzaba de brazos y descendía hacia el rostro creado en la montaña, Sōn le siguió después, contemplando con amabilidad la pintoresca villa.

—Janemba podría escaparse de nuevo si esperamos un poco más —comentó Sōn mientras dirigía su oscura mirada hacia el sujeto mencionado, quien parecía ver a todos lados asustado, Sōn frunció el ceño consternado, pareciera que no los localizaba, lo cual resultaba curioso pues estaban demasiada cerca.

—A perdido sus habilidades —confirmó Vels mientras se descruzaba de brazos y veía en la misma dirección que Sōn —. El vivir como un aldeano común y corriente hizo que perdiera sus habilidades, su ansia por la pelea, lo comprobé cuando lance ese ataque de bajo nivel, no lo contraatacó, mucho menos lo esquivó, parecía que no sabía que hacer. Ese maldito estúpido…

—Se acercan demasiados hacia nosotros, lo mejor será enfrentarlos de una vez —Sōn decidió descender hasta pisar la solitaria calle, levantó la vista para ver si sus camaradas le seguían, y sonrió con diversión al ver la mueca de fastidio de Vels —. Espero que a su majestad no le moleste pisar una calle sin una alfombra, la olvide en casa.

—¡Cierra la boca de una vez maldito insecto de clase baja! —gritó Vels furioso, ignorando a los recién llegados —. ¡Que no se te olvide quien es tu superior!.

Vels pegó su frente sobre la de Sōn, gruñendo como si fuese un perro, Sōn empujó su frente, contraatacando, un chispa de energía salió de la unión de sus frentes y la tierra bajo sus pies empezó a temblar.

—¡Quítate de mi cara insecto!.

—Fuiste tu quién se acercó a mi.

—¡Te dije que te quitaraaaaaas! —una fuerte ráfaga de viento azotó a los presentes, quieres tuvieron que cruzar sus brazos sobre sus ojos para defenderse pues pequeñas piedras comenzaron a impactarse en ellos.

—S-son demasiado poderosos…

.

.

La sorpresa estaba marcada en el rostro de los Ninjas de Konoha. Aquellos dos hombres parecían pelear entre ellos, lo cual ocasionó que ráfagas de viento y escombros se impactaran contra ellos, Minato les observaba seriamente. Aquellos seres sin duda eran poderosos, ¿Qué querían de Konoha?.

—S-son demasiado poderosos —susurró un Ninja con pánico —. Su chakra se siente diferente, incluso me atrevo a decir que es de otro nivel, de otra dimensión.

—Otra dimensión —repitió Minato Namikaze. No había tiempo de retroceder, sí ellos querían una guerra, sí querían interferir con la paz del mundo, se equivocaron de aldea —. Bienvenidos a Konoha, estimados viajeros. Mi nombre es Minato, cuarto Hokage…

—Se perfectamente quien eres, insecto —dijo el hombre ubicado en medio de los tres, quien aparentaba ser el líder.

—Vels, esa no es forma de dirigirte a alguien, menos a un líder…

—¡Yo me dirijo a quien yo quiero como yo quiera, Sōn! —la capa del hombre bajó permitiendo ver su rostro.

1.64 m de estatura, un promedio bajo en comparación a la mayoría de los hombres en Konoha, a pesar de la estatura su cuerpo muestra musculatura muy marcada, su piel es color canela pálida, su cabello corto y despeinado, muy parecido al de Sasuke, color negro con reflejos morrón, de mirada dura, lo cual resultaba ser muy intimidante, sus ojos de aspecto rasgado e iris de color negro.

El hombre llamado Sōn era más alto que el primero, media aproximadamente 1,75 m, su cabello era negro con reflejos grises, un poco más largo y alborotado, su mirada era amigable, sus ojos eran más grandes que los del primero, en su rostro estaba marcada una leve pero amistosa sonrisa. Su tono de piel era más clara que la de Vels.

Ambos hombres vestían con pantalones negros, y unas botas del mismo color, mientras Vels usaba una camisa color azul rey, Sōn utilizaba una color rojo-naranja. No había ninguna banda Ninja en ellos lo cual no les permitía conocer de donde venían.

El tercer integrante bajó su capa, mostrando ser una joven mujer de apariencia tranquila y muy hermosa de cabello de color rosa claro y brillante, largo llegándole un poco más debajo del busto ya que algunos mechones caían frente a su vestimenta, la joven poseía unos grandes ojos verdes y piel de un blanco níveo, ella vestía unos pantalones negros ajustados a su cuerpo, unas botas similares a las de sus compañeros. Su torso estaba cubierto por una camisa de manga larga verde claro, resaltando sus ojos. Lo que más impactó a los presentes fue la marca en su frente, la cual únicamente se le había visto portar a Tsunade. Nieta del primer Hokage, y una de los tres legendarios Sannin, el Byakugō no In.

—¿Eso es…?...

—Byakugō no In —respondió la nombrada con una orgullosa sonrisa, moviéndose entre los ninjas —. Ella es mi alumna, por lo tanto ellos son de mi entera confianza. Ya que, viví un tiempo en la aldea oculta del mundo Shinobi, la villa de los guerreros del Dragón, Sadala.

—¡Oe, Tsuna! —saludó el hombre llamado Sōn —. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Sigues igual de hermosa.

Las mejillas de la rubia se sonrojaron mientras negaba resignada —Tan halagador como siempre, Sōn.

El mencionado rió con fuerza mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—No estamos de visita Senju.

—Y tu tan amargado como siempre.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó con fuerza Vels apretando los puños con rabia mientras Sōn se encogía de hombros y la chica hacia lo mismo —. Tsk, mujer vulgar.

Tsunade rió con fuerza, vio a la chica y extendió sus brazos —¿No vas a saludar a tu maestra, Sakura?.

—¡Tsunade-shishou! —la pelirrosa corrió a los brazos de la rubia, con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, la sonrisa que tenía no le dejaba abrir los ojos, de la comisura de sus ojos salían lágrimas.

Ambas mujeres parecían haberse extrañado demasiado, acción que no pasó desapercibida por nadie. La mirada de Sasuke se fijaron inmediatamente en la pelirrosa, nunca había visto un tono de cabello como ese, y no iba a mentir, le resultaba muy hermosa y su sonrisa resplandecía casi como el sol que comenzaba a salir.

—Tsk, mocosa sentimental, sin duda es alumna tuya también —gruñó Vels con fastidio.

Un enamorado Lee se acercó a la rubia y a la pelirrosa, con ojos grandes y la boca levantada como si fuese a besar, tocó a Sakura en la espalda llamando su atención, la pobre chica volteó y por la proximidad del extraño niño de cejas locas lo golpeó con fuerza, lanzándolo lejos.

—¡Aléjate de mi maldito insecto, Shānnarō!.

—Sip, alumna tuya también.

Vels sonrió con arrogancia. Miró a Minato con superioridad y este le devolvió la mirada, un ambiente tenso surgió de pronto, ahí habían dos voluntades, dos almas y cada una desafiaba a la otra. Sōn vió a Fugaku fijamente, no era por nada, pero lo consideró el más fuerte después del Hokage, los demás no representaban ningún problema.

Negro contra Sharingan. El Kekkei Genkai del Uchiha giró y el moreno de Sadala no despegó su vista de el.

—Bien —dijo Fugaku desactivando su Sharingan segundos después —. No vienen con malas intenciones, por lo tanto nosotros, la policía Uchiha, no interferiremos en su plan inicial, siempre y cuando este no cambie.

—¡¿Pero que dices Fugaku?! ¡Nos han atacado, lo más correcto es devolverles el favor! —un furioso Hiashi salió en dirección a Vels, activando su Byakugan, sus palmas se mostraron de color violeta, dispuesto a atacar.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta ante los ojos de todos.

Hiashi brincó hacia Vels, viendo a través de su Byakugan los puntos de chakra del susodicho, pero se detuvo al no poder distinguir nada, en su lugar solo pudo ver como un aura rodeada a las tres, segundos después decidió seguir con el ataque, en su puño apareció la forma de un dragón violáceo, a escasos centímetros de impactarse contra Vels quien en ningún momento pareció que pestañara un fuerte golpe en el estomago lo detuvo, luego recibió una patada en la espalda que lo elevó al cielo dejándolo momentáneamente desconcertado, cuando enfocó su vista en la silueta borrosa que se acercaba a el más y más rápido sintió una nueva patada en el estomago que lo arrojó con demasiada violencia al suelo, agrietándolo con el impacto de su caída.

Sakura descendió con expresión seria mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—¡Hermano! —gritó Hizashi mientras corría a socorrer a un inconsciente Hiashi. La mirada colérica que le dedicó a la chica de Sadala fue recibida por una burlesca mueca en su rostro —. ¡Tú!.

Intentó atacarla pero un Katon se impactó en ese lugar, sus ojos se dirigieron a Sasuke, quien se había colocado frente a la chica y le veía con su Sharingan.

—Padre dijo que no tenían intensiones hostiles —dijo con voz firme, mirando a los Hyūga con cuidado —. Esto ya es demasiado. Dejemos que hablen con Hokage-sama. Nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer en esto.

Sakura vió con sorpresa la espalda del joven que se había interpuesto, sin duda era más alto que ella, se hizo solo un poco de lado para ver a Vels y Sōn quienes simplemente se encogieron de hombros, Minato suspiró cansado, decidió llevarlos a su despacho para hablar sobre lo que fuera que buscaran en Konoha. Vels le siguió con un bufido susurrando exagerados mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su nuca en una mueca de aburrimiento.

—Sakura —llamó Sōn con tranquilidad mientras tenía en sus Pies a un sujeto de apariencia extraña, sorprendidos por la apariencia de aquel sujeto fue poco, la sorpresa fue que no se percataron en que momento había sido capturado —. Tu y yo reparemos el desastre de este incidente. Mientras colocaremos a Janemba en la prisión de Konoha, en lo que se resuelve esto.

—Sí —respondió la chica mientras salía de detrás del Uchiha menor, giró sobre sus talones y le vió con una preciosa sonrisa —. Muchas gracias, Uchiha-san.

Sasuke solo pudo atinar a verla, con ojos levemente abiertos y mejillas sonrojadas.

.

.

Eh aquí mi primer Fanfic del mundo Ninja, sin mencionar mi Oneshot.

Road to Uchiha está ambientado por supuesto a Naruto pero también tiene un poco de DBZ, no puse los nombres originales pues esto no es un crossover, para nada.

Ustedes observaran que esto es completamente diferente al mundo de Naruto, donde sabemos quieres están muertos y quienes no, aquí los personales principales (Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto) poseen las habilidades que adquirieron originalmente en el transcurso del manga. Cambié algunas cosas pero, esto es un Fanfic, todo lo que se me ocurra es posible.

Si les ha gustado, dejenmelo saber con un comentario, escritos tengo ya cinco capítulos, los iré subiendo cada dos semanas los días domingo.

Comenten, sigan la historia, síganme a mí (Julia Soant Oficial en Facebook) nós leemos pronto.

Besos.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capitulo II: ¿Un devorador de Chakra?, el origen de Janemba.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las calles de Konoha estaban demasiado transitadas, no hacía más de cuatro horas que el Sol había salido, y con ello, la temperatura había aumentado, llegando a los 42, los habitantes parecían muy acostumbrados a ello, pero ellos no. Venían de un lugar donde la temperatura era fresca todo el tiempo, ideal para las actividades de Sadala, la temperatura más alta que habían alcanzado fue 25 Celsius, y la más baja de -25 Fahrenheit. En esos momentos, Sōn y Sakura estaban bajo la sombra de un roble, bufando como ballenas, tendidos completamente en el pasto. Los aldeanos les veían con curiosidad, ya fuese por ser desconocidos, su vestimenta o el simple hecho de tener curiosidad. Sōn se había quitado la capa, las botas y la camisa, permaneciendo únicamente con una camisa color blanca de mangas corta y sus pantalones, los cuales había subido arriba de las rodillas, al igual que Sakura, quien se había recogido el cabello en un moño chino, se despojó de sus botas, su camisa de manga larga y su pantalón, quedando en su top blanco y sus short cortos, los cuales agradecía haber llevado debajo de sus pantalones.

Volvieron a bufar, acalorados, sentidos, sedientos y hambrientos, seguramente Vels esta cómodo en la oficina del Hokage, con una bebida en mano, o lo más seguro, habría terminado de comer algo, mientras ellos morían a la interperie, pensaron resentidos.

Curiosamente, sintieron la sombra más fresca, como sí algo tapara directamente el orgulloso Sol que parecía querer rostizarlos, como sí fuesen pollo…

El sonido de sus tripas exigiendo comida les hizo jadear de impotencia.

—¡Te odio Vels! —exclamaron los dos, sin abrir sus ojos, con los puños en alto.

Sus tripas volvieron a rugir, como un dragón anunciando su llegada, y con ello, tres carraspeos varoniles y una suave risa femenina.

Se levantaron de golpe, como Drácula con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos y vieron con hambre a la hermosa mujer arrodillada delante de ellos.

—Hola —saludo la mujer amablemente — Mi nombre es Uchiha Mikoto, me acaban de informar que su compañero tardará más en la oficina de Hokage-sama, por lo tanto, me gustaría que descansarán cómodos en mi casa, sí no es mucha la molestia.

—¡Waa, un ángel! —gritó Sakura mientras abrazaba a la mujer con sentimiento, conmovida por su amabilidad, deseosa de estar en la sombra y comer.

—Vamos entonces —Mikoto acarició suavemente la coronilla de la chica, en un amable consuelo.

Sōn y Sakura se levantaron, juntando sus pertenencias, los varones veían divertidos y resignados la actitud infantil de los dos, no parecían a los que acababan de ver hace algunas horas atrás, entrecerraron la mirada al verlos caminar descalzos, decidieron no preguntar, y entonces, mientras Sōn caminaba junto a Fugaku y su esposa, Sakura caminaba junto a los hijos, con ojos cerrados, murmurando cosas como «me voy a derretir» «no puedo caminar» «que alguien me cargue», entonces chocó con alguien y se sintió dejar el suelo, abrió los ojos y vio una cabellera alborotada, al instante reconoció a Sasuke, el hijo menor del matrimonio Uchiha, se dejó llevar, el calor la irritaba mucho.

Sōn sonrió con amabilidad, pero su mirada era dura, esperaba no durar más de algunas horas en la aldea, Sadala quedaba desprotegida y aunque sus hijos y el de Vels estaban ahí y nunca, nadie, jamás, había querido atacarlos, no se sentía seguro. Quería regresar rápido a casa, y dejarse consentir por Chi, su cariñosa esposa.

Llegaron al barrio Uchiha, y ambos veían con curiosidad la calle, era como estar en una mini Aldea dentro de otra aldea, las viviendas, las personas que portaban orgullosos el símbolo Uchiha. Pensaron con los ojos entrecerrados que marcaban todo con el símbolo del clan, seguramente, la ropa interior también. Y Sōn se llegó a preguntar, sí el papel sanitario también lo marcarían.

La residencia de la familia principal era enorme, y tradicional, con jardines inmensos llenos de flores, un estanque de peces dorados y nenúfares de varios tamaños, puertas de madera corredizas. Era simplemente espectacular.

Sakura, quien había recargado su barbilla en el hombro de Sasuke, contaba los segundos para llegar a la sombra, por supuesto, había visto la hermosa residencia y se había admirado, pero se encontraba más cansada y acalorada que otra cosa.

Suspiró con cansancio.

—Oe, Sasuke —llamó Sakura con curiosidad, el pelinegro dejó de caminar para mover levemente el rostro y verle con una ceja arqueada, ella lo interpretó como «Mande» o «dime» —. ¿Por qué marcan todo con su símbolo?. Es decir, puertas, cortinas, casas, sus ropas…

El moreno se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba una pregunta así, y también, se sintió curioso por que la chica fue observadora todo el camino. Decidió encogerse de hombros, acción que notó Sakura y le vió expectante.

—Es una manera de hacernos distinguir de los demás, de individualizarnos—comentó el —. Cada clan tiene su símbolo, y es colocado en sus vestimentas para saber a que clan pertenecen, únicamente se coloca en las propiedades Uchiha, como puestos de mercado y la policía Uchiha.

—¡Ah, te refieres a la estrella azul de cuatro picos con el símbolo Uchiha en el centro! ¿Verdad? —dijo, sonriendo satisfecha por la respuesta.

—Sí —respondió Sasuke reanudado la caminata hacia su hogar.

—Tu eres miembro de la policía junto a tu padre, ¿verdad? Lo se por que ambos poseen en su vestimenta dicho símbolo.

—Sí —volvió a responder el moreno —. Sí quieres, más tarde cuando baje un poco el calor, puedo llevarte a conocer la Villa.

En el momento que su boca se cerró quiso golpearse mentalmente, ellos solo estarían ahí de paso, y además, nisiquiera los conocían. Aun debía aprender a conectar su lengua con el cerebro.

—¿Eh? ¡Sí! ¡Sería genial! —aceptó ella, agradecida por poder conocer una aldea Ninja.

Llegaron a la entrada de la casa y bajo con cuidado a Sakura quien se estiró con pereza, vió expectante a Sasuke, quien solo levantó una ceja en confusión, Sakura vió la entrada de la casa y a el, ahora levantó las dos cejas, pero captó el mensaje, le invitó a pasar mientras se quitaba sus sandalias Ninja, pasó por delante de la chica para guiarla a la cocina donde se encontraban todos, Mikoto la invitó a tomar haciento mientras veía a Sōn que comía como sí no lo hubiese hecho en meses.

—Como consumen muchas calorías y energía en sus entrenamientos su cuerpo exige mucha comida —explicó Sakura —. Estamos acostumbrados a comer casi el doble de lo que consumimos en energía. Las mujeres en Sadala hacemos grandes cantidades de comida, lo que usted hace para ustedes, nosotras lo hacemos para una sola persona.

—¡Dios mio! —exclamó conmocionada Mikoto —. ¿No comerás tu, cariño?.

—Sí no es mucha la molestia, me gustaría tomar una ducha primero —pidió tímida mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha.

Mikoto la condujo hacia la habitación de huéspedes donde podría descansar un poco y tomar una ducha larga sin ser interrumpida.

Cuando llegó a la cocina Sōn le explicó que las mujeres en Sadala eran demasiado vanidosas y orgullosas, por eso había tomado su ducha primero. Mikoto lo entendió, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

Media hora después apareció una relajada y fresca Sakura, vistiendo una camisa azul rey que le quedaba algo grande, esta era de Sasuke cuando tenía doce años, pensaron los varones con resignación, Mikoto y su afán de guardar cosas viejas, vestía también un short blanco de algodón que le quedaba bien, el cual no dudaban que era de Mikoto cuando era más joven. Sakura se sentó junto a Sasuke que curiosamente era el único lugar disponible, todos comieron en silencio, o eso intentaban pues el sonido de Sōn al comer era muy notorio.

Cuando acabaron de comer Sōn exclamó lo satisfecho que estaba mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su estomago, y agradecía a Mikoto por la comida y a Fugaku por dejarlos estar en su casa.

Mientras Mikoto y Fugaku conversaban con Sōn sobre algunas costumbres y cosas triviales sobre Sadala y Konoha, Sakura estaba en el jardín de Mikoto, esperando que bajase un poco el calor para poder ir a conocer la villa con Sasuke. Canturreando una canción vieja fingía hacer figuras en el estanque con sus dedos, provocando que los peces se movieran del lugar. Cuando sintió la temperatura más fresca, casi llegando a ser como en su hogar, Sakura se levantó para ir a buscar a Sasuke pero se topó con él justo al voltear. El moreno le entregó un suéter ligero, suyo, y unas sandalias Ninja, y se dirigieron al centro de Konoha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el despacho del Hokage, Minato y Vels se encontraban en silencio, Vels con una expresión de fastidio, recargado con elegancia en el respaldo del asiento, a su vez, Minato se encontraba recargado en su silla, viendo al líder de Sadala con seriedad. Vels le había pedido, a su pesar, que le permitiera tomar una ducha y un poco de comida, Minato no le negó lo pedido, después de todo, era un Hokage noble.

La cuestión era, lo que Vels le acababa de decir.

—Un devorador de chakra —repitió Minato, incrédulo.

—Tsk —murmuró Vels —. Escúchame bien que no lo pienso repetir una segunda vez. Janemba no es humano, no en su totalidad, era un simple civil en Sadala, pero el deseaba poder, quiera tomar mi lugar y a mi mujer, así que para hacerse más poderoso que Sōn y yo, utilizó el pergamino prohibido que se resguardaba celosamente en la bóveda de mi despacho, para poder realizar el jutsu prohibido, se debían sacrificar cien personas, por supuesto que no fueron de Sadala, así que fue asesinando personas hasta terminar con los sacrificios y una vez realizado, se le otorgó el Burakkuhōru no In, una habilidad que consume gran cantidad de tu chakra por lo cual se deben consumir el doble de energía gastada, pero te permite robar la energía de tu adversario y hacerla tuya, nos dimos cuenta que el pergamino fue robada y en ese momento nos llegó a la aldea una información alarmante, habían aparecido en una aldea vecina, los cuerpos sin vida de sus habitantes, ninguno mostraba señales de haber sido atacados, hasta que se realizaron las autopsias, ahí, escondidas en diferentes partes de cada cuerpo, se encontraba una marca oscura y completamente redonda, donde su vida fue robada. Inmediatamente Sōn y yo realizamos de búsqueda de aquel abominable ser, Saike, mejor conocido como Janemba, decidió que era más poderoso que nosotros y nos enfrentó, pero nuestro poder va más haya que el chakra, nosotros hemos dominado el Ki, la energía espiritual que habita dentro de cada ser, lo derrotados y cuando estábamos por capturarlo escapó. Sakura comenzó a rastrearlo, encontrándolo aquí, por eso decidimos intervenir antes que Konoha fuera la siguiente Ginger. Pareciera que el estar aquí le hizo perder sus ganas por poder pero no me confío del todo, hará lo posible por escapar y comenzara a robarse chakra de nuevo. Ustedes son su nuevo banquete.

 **.**

 **.**

En la residencia Uchiha, Fugaku veía con hostilidad a Sōn, no podía creer lo que acaba de decirle, habían vivido entre un hostil monstruo, no sabiendo quien o que los había salvado hasta ese momento, ¿debía comenzar a evacuar a los civiles? Debía tomar una decisión pronto.

—No hay mucho que pensar —dijo Sōn levantándose —. Vels y Minato deben estar pensando que hacer, pero Janenma debe morir, ese despreciable ser no debe seguir con vida.

—¿Qué sugieres hacer? —preguntó Fugaku, levantándose de su asiento con rudeza.

—Lo que pienso hacer no te gustará mucho.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban sentados en una banca alejados de las personas, fue un acuerdo mudo, ambos habían disfrutado del momento, Sasuke quien no era un hablador nato, había hablado sin parar, contando la historia de cada monumento, de cada cosa que consideraba interesante. Y Sakura, que era una parlanchina nata, graduada con honores, se había mantenido callada, hablando cuando consideraba necesario. Ambos estaban relajados Sasuke disfrutaba del silencio mientras Sakura disfrutaba del delicioso Dango que Sasuke, muy amablemente, le había insistido en comprar.

—Sasuke-kun….

El sonido de hojas secas al ser pisadas llamó su atención, pero aquel que ocasionó el ruido fue muy rápido, atrapando a Sasuke del cuello con fuerza, la piel fría del atacante fue impactada por la cálida piel del Uchiha que batallaba por respirar.

—Te comeré a ti primero, para poder comerme a la mocosa —la risa cruel de Janemba heló la piel de Sasuke, el grotesco ser se relamía los labios, como sí se lo saboreara, iba a activar su Sharingan cuando este ser le lanzó algo a los ojos, que le obligaron a cerrarlos, ardía como el infierno, comenzó a sentir más presión sobre su garganta, no podía ver, no podía defenderse, estaba a merced de ese monstruo —. No te muevas muñeca, que después de comerlo a el, te comeré a ti y así, podré derrotar a Sōn y Vels, obtendré su kekkei Genkai, y tu fuerza, seré el guerreo perfecto.

Sasuke gimió de dolor al sentir como algo se colocaba en su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón y sintió como empezaban a succionar su chakra. La mano con la que intentaba quitar la del grotesco ser comenzó a temblar, estaba perdiendo su fuerza.

Por su mente pasaron los recuerdos tan preciados de su niñez, así como su juventud, vio a su madre, a su padre y hermano, a sus amigos y a sus maestros, Orochimaru y Kakashi.

Así que es verdad, cuando te vas a morir vez lo que más amas, pensó resignado. Iba a morir ahí, bajo un ser asqueroso y enfrente de una completa pero adorable desconocida.

Su mano cayó, no le quedaba más fuerza para luchar.

Iba a morir ya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si, sé que dije que actualizaría cada dos semanas pero no me resistí a subir el segundo capítulo.**

 **Ahora sabemos por qué están Vels, Sōn y Sakura en Konoha, ¿que hará Minato para evitar que Konoha sea la nueva Ginger? ¿Que es lo que tiene planeado Sōn? ¿Que pasará con Sasuke y Sakura?.**

 **Comenten, síganme en Facebook (Julia Soant Oficial) nós leemos pronto.**

 **Besos.**


End file.
